


Swapping Scales

by ThePuellaKnightofSpace



Series: Medeus AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medeus AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RoleSwap Au, that's what I'm calling this AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePuellaKnightofSpace/pseuds/ThePuellaKnightofSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tactician, a lord, a cleric, and a sorcerer? Something is clearly different in this tale. This is only going to go to the beginning of the Valm Arc. I will continue it in another story though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Something different

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr where it had a basic role swap, but Naga was still the "good" dragon, and Grima was still the "evil dragon, and most of the characters were the same. I said, what if we took it a little bit further? Where Medeus is the "good" guy and Naga is the "bad" guy. Where if Grima was a playable character. Then this was born.

“Robin, I think we should just leave him here,” A low-pitched feminine voice said.

“No way am I leaving anyone to rot in the desert!” A totally different voice responded, probably belonging to this Robin person. Why did her voice sound nostalgically familiar?

As I opened my eyes, I saw two women. Both of them had pure white hair, the main difference I saw was one had slightly darker skin. The one with the lighter skin had on the weirdest outfit for living in the desert. On second thought, they both did. It then hit me. We were in the desert. Sand was everywhere on me and it itched. Everywhere. Also apparently, some had already crusted on me in various places which chafed in some very uncomfortable ways.How long hd I been out here? Either way, officially, I hate sand.

The darker-skinned female pouted and replied, “Goody two shoes. Always got to be a hero, don’t we?” The other one, whom I assumed was Robin based on the location of the voice, just stuck her tongue out at her. At that exact moment, because the fates seemed to hate me, some sand decided to get caught in my throat. Naturally, my body’s reflexes activated and I coughed. I moved my incredibly stiff arm to cover my mouth. Thankfully, it served two purposes. The accursed sand got out of my lungs, and it got the two woman’s attention. “Wow, it lives,” the other woman deadpanned. Robin elbowed her side.

“Be nice,” she said, giving a glare. She then turned to me. “It’s dangerous to nap in the desert sun, I’ll have you know. Here, give me your hand.” She then reached her hand to me. I took it and she helped me up. However, as she pulled me up, pain seared through me. My skin burned and why did it hurt so bad?

“So, are you going to be all right?” Robin asked me, while tilting her head to the side.

“I believe so. Thank you, Robin.” The words came naturally, as if it was meant to be.

“Ah, look Robin, another one of your adoring fanboys,” the sarcasm in the woman’s voice was dripping.This conversation must happen often.

“So, then you know of me?” Robin asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips. The look in her eyes, was almost sad.

“Actually, I don’t know how I know your name. I feel like I’ve heard it before.” At that moment, the sadness in Robin’s eyes clouded into confusion.

“Ah, I see. Then, if that’s the case, what’s your name? Why are you here?” Robin looked almost unsure of herself as she asked them. I felt kind of sorry for her.

“My name is... Well, it’s uh,” At that moment, I panicked. If anything I should know, it would be my name. “I actually don’t know.” My voice went hoarse from the panic and the lack of use it had suffered. I grabbed my head, as I tried to remember something. Anything. More panic set in as nothing came to me. My mind was blank besides memories from a few moments ago. Also visions of a lucid dream graced my mind. Nothing helpful to who I was.

“Oh wow, its nice to meet you Mr. ‘I’m clearly suffering from magnesia’.” The other woman grinned cheekily as she held her hand out to me. I looked at it, unsure of what to do next. I looked at her while slowly tilting my head to the side. She groaned as she retreated her hand.

“Hey, I think you mean ‘amnesia’, Missy. Besides I don’t buy his story. I mean seriously, who remembers someone else’s name, but not their own? Sounds fishy to me, nyahaha!” Suddenly, I became woefully aware of a third member to their party. A man, who also had white hair. He seemed better dressed for the desert than his companions. Sorcerer, he’s a sorcerer, the thought suddenly crossed my mind. Then it registered that he didn’t trust me. It was clearly the truth!

“I knew it was amnesia. I was trying to make a point! Gods, does anybody have a sense of humor anymore?” The woman threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Whatever you say! I still don’t trust his story!” The Sorcerer laughed again. What he was finding so funny was beyond me.

“But it’s the truth! Why won’t you believe me?” I hugged myself as I leaned forward.

The Sorcerer leaned back in suspicion.

“What if it actually is true Henry? If we leave him here, we will have condemned him to death, lost and confused in a desert. The least we can do is hear him out in the next town.”

“As you wish, Milady!” The Sorcerer bowed and grinned. “Just don’t think I trust him.”

“Wait, uh, do I have to?” I asked. Some of the people in this group made me very uncomfortable.

“Do you want to be left behind in the desert?” The woman said to me incredulously. I shook my head no. “I thought not.”

We walked in silence for a bit before we took a break.

“So what are you going to do to me? Kill me? Throw me in jail? Force me into a labor camp?” I put both my hands to my head as I imagined the worst case scenarios.

Robin laughed. “Don’t worry. We’ll let you go once we know whether you’re actually a threat to Plegia or not. You shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Unlike what some people would have you believe, not everyone is actually a threat.”

“Plegia? That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?” I put one of my hands to my scorching face.

“Nyahaha! He really is a good actor! To be in Plegia and still pretend he doesn’t know about it! Oh he’s good! Nyahahahahaha!” The Sorcerer doubled over in laughter.

“Is he going to be okay?” I asked as I pointed at him.

“Oh yeah, he’s going to be fine. Just give him a few moments. He’ll get over himself, he always does,” The woman said. Cleric, she’s certainly a cleric, my mind registered finally.

The Sorcerer finally straightened up. That was when Robin decided to speak up. “This land is called the Kingdom of Plegia. We have a King, and his name is Validar. Since you already seem to know who I am, I suppose I should introduce my companions. The smart-ass is my sister, Aversa.”

“To some, smart-ass is just another word for witty. Ignore my sister on this one please? Her sense of humor is pretty lacking. Feel lucky the Goatherds found you first. If it had been brigands, you might never have woken up. They’re brutal that way,” Aversa waved dismissively.

“Goatherds? You seem an awful long way from the mountains. You’re also dressed awfully odd for Goatherds,” I said apprehensively. What goatherds dress like that?

“I knew Shepherds would have been better,” Robin groaned as she rubbed her forehead. I officially could not follow her line of logic. “It’s a dangerous job. Henry over there would know all about it. Right Henry?”

“Oh yeah. I’d love to trust ya, but clearly someone has to play Naga’s Advocate. Naga’s Advocate, oh gods I slay me! Nyaha!” Henry began doubling over in laughter again.

Your name is Chrom, a voice seemed to whisper in my head. “Chrom! That’s it! My name is Chrom!” I practically shouted. “That’s one load off my mind.”

“Chrom, huh? What an odd name. We’ll discuss it in town, after we get some water in y-”

“Robin! The town is on fire! We have to help!” Aversa was pointing in front of us. As I turned around, I saw a blazing town in the distance.

“Damn it! Another bout of Brigands? Henry! Aversa! Let’s go!” Robin motioned to the others as they started to run. Henry turned around to face me.

“Hey what do we do about him? Do we leave him or what?” Annoyance flashed across Robin’s face as she stopped.

“He isn’t on fire, so unless he’s about to spontaneously combust, we can deal with him when we’re done! Now can we go?” Robin snapped.

“Of course! Oh I can’t wait to kill them!” Henry almost giddily sang. Aversa just made a show of rolling her eyes.

“We’re wasting time! Come on!” I could do nothing as I watched them run away, as I held my hand out. I then realized I had a sword at my side. I can fight, I realized.

“Well I guess I can help. I hope they’ll have me,” I said as I began to run off after them. I knew I had to hurry so that I could help.


	2. Chapter 1- First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and his companions get into a fight with ruffians which is how it should be... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to update! But I promise, I haven't forgotten this fic! Real life just happened.

As I ran into the town, I heard a scream for help. Then I saw the three I had been with up until this point. They looked like they were discussing something, probably strategy. Henry and Robin were armed, Robin with a long lance, and Henry with a purple tome. Something in me registered it as a Dark Magic tome, and a powerful one at that. Robin's lance looked different from any lance I had ever seen (not that I had exactly seen that many). It was very long and had an oddly shaped head. Very aerodynamic.

“There you are! I finally found you guys!” I state confidently as I run up panting. My throat was burning as well as dry, but at that moment, I could care less.

“You _followed_ us Chrom? What made you decide that was a _good_ idea?” Robin seethed. 

I pointed to the sword at my side. “I’m armed and can fight. Let me help you guys!" As I pointed it out, a red tome fell out of my sleeve. Immediately, I reached to grab it, but Aversa beat me to it.

As I took the tome back, I gave a sheepish smile. "I didn't know that was there." Aversa rolled her eyes and Robin groaned. Henry burst into another round of giggles, which I had actually expected at this point.

"Just be sure not to be so careless next time. Some people I know would _kill_ to be able to use magic." Then it hit me. Aversa was talking about herself. She was a Cleric. Clerics can't attack. It suddenly felt so obvious. I looked down slightly out of guilt for what seemed to be the fact that _I was supposed to know this_. How I knew I was supposed to know this was beyond me.

"I suppose you can come along, just try and stay out of trouble. Okay? No funny business," Robin said as she retrieved the lance from the place where it had been attached to her back. In that moment, she was more menacing than anything I had seen up to that point. Of course, I still hadn't seen very many things, so this might have been a given.

Of course it had a reaction in me. I stood up up straighter before I looked over at her with a smile. "Of course not. Now that we have that out of the way, I have a plan for how to handle this!" All three of my companions looked at me in confusion.

"Why should we trust an eelfingers who can't even keep a hold of his weapons?" Aversa said as she looked in in mock disdain. At least I hoped it was mock disdain. If not, I would have to convince three strangers that my idea might work. Of course, it could have just been Aversa mocking me. She seemed prone to doing that.

Robin seemed to disregard Aversa's words. Thank the gods. "What's your plan, Chrom? If it'll get us out of this easier, I'm all ears."

That was a relief. I didn't have to convince her. "Okay, well, you're clearly a physical attacker," _Lord,_ my mind corrected me, "and Henry is a magical attacker. Therefore, you can cover for each other's strengths and weaknesses. So if you pair up, I think it would be devastating." Robin and Henry took in what I was saying. She just nodded at me, almost as if she trusted my strategy. We had just met and already they seemed to trust me to lead them to victory. Who were these people and why were they so trusting?

"And let me guess, you want me to tag along with you?" Aversa said as she rolled her wrist around. I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, only if you want to. My original plan was for you to stay where it's safe, and for us to come to you when we're injured. But it may be a good idea for you to tag along with me, because I don't know how much stamina I'll have." At that comment, she winked at me. It took my fried brain a moment to figure out that she had just taken my comment in a very awkward way. I just groaned.

"All right then Chrom! These guys are no clowns! It's do or die out there! Oh, I love that!" Henry giggled giddily. I was beginning to worry about that Henry. He didn't seem to be all there up there. There was no way that an obsession with death that was that intense could be healthy. But I suppose that must be Henry.

"So, are we ready then?" Robin asked, seeming getting impatient.

"Yeah. Robin, Henry, if you two could take out that ax wielder over there, that'd be great. I'll get the guy behind this stand. Aversa, if anyone gets hurt, I want you there as soon as possible. In this environment, I think any wound will get infected easily." All three looked at me almost as if they were amazed. Robin and Henry nodded. The two ran off, and I watched them attack the ax wielder to see if I had been right. Henry started it by pulling a purple tome out of his cloak, and throwing some dark cloud at the sap. As he struggled to get back up from whatever that cloud caused, Robin swung her lance forward to make contact with the ruffian. He quickly went down, and would most likely stay down. Looks like my strategy worked. Good.

Now, it was my turn. I shot out from behind the stand, and pulled out my red tome. As runes appeared around my hand, a fireball appeared. I could feel it burn my skin almost, and when I unleashed the energy, it made contact. I saw it burn the sword wielder, and could hear his cries of pain. Pain that he would probably use to fuel a counterattack. Aversa looked at me, as if asking if she should move. I shook my head, "No." No one had been injured yet, and it was more dangerous for her to move around closer to danger.

As soon as I turned back, the sword user sliced at me. I hadn't even realized he had moved to me yet. The cut hurt, but it hadn't hit anything major. Always a good thing. I threw another fire spell at him and he went down. At least until I got healed, I wouldn't be using my sword. Thankfully, the other ax wielder went for Robin and Henry. Now, I could really watch them while Aversa healed me. But I quickly learned that it was quite hard to focus when healing magic was being used on you. I could just focus enough to see what was happening. Thankfully, Robin and Henry seemed to have a grip on the situation. Robin shifted so she could thrust up with her lance. However, I knew she was at a disadvantage. I could tell from here. I couldn't quite remember why, but she was. It hit me as the ax wielder used the hilt of his ax to catch her lance. Thankfully, Henry was there (I never thought I'd say that, crazy as the man is.) His dark cloud surrounded the ax wielder, which now that I was closer, I could see clearly what it did. It sucked the very life out of the Barbarian. _Nosferatu,_ my mind helpfully offered.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill the dastard. He used the leverage he still had on Robin to get in close. There was no way I could get there in time. I felt panic and dread set in. I wouldn't lose one of the only people I knew (much less the only one who fully seemed to trust me) like that! However, Henry seemed one step ahead of me and used his tome to _catch_ the ax. It was actually pretty cool, as much as I hated to admit it. I looked back to Aversa and then to my arm. She nodded to me once, and I unsheathed my sword. I ran over to the Barbarian, and sliced with my sword once, deep enough so he wouldn't get back up. 

"Well what do you know? Looks like you can hold your own in a fight." Robin smiled as she approached.

I smiled back. "I guess I studied this somewhere. I also noticed a few other things to watch out for. Robin, you should stay away from any axe users. I remembered that lance users have a disadvantage against axe users. Certain enemies, how strong they are, what should be used against them. Sure it comes in flashes, but I know it."

"So you can analyze enemies for weaknesses? Well, that's helpful," Aversa said in exasperation.

"Yeah, I guess I can," I replied, feeling triumphant. If I could do that, who knew what else I could do? "Now let's get the boss, but we're revising our strategy. Henry, you're coming with me, so we can take out the boss quickly. Robin, Aversa stay close together. Also, Aversa, you're a noncombatant, so don't try any heroics. Remember, we take out the leader, we essentially cut off the head. Also, the leader is the last enemy with an axe, so you should be able to get the other two easy."

"I'm so glad you're on our side," Robin said, shaking her head. Aversa nodded in agreement. 

"With a mind like his, we'd be in trouble if we didn't, but it'd be fun! Nyahahahahaha!" At this point, I knew that Henry was someone _I_ was glad was on my side. To say he scared me a bit would be an understatement.

"Alright let's go!" I said as we separated. Aversa held back as Robin rushed towards a mage. I looked forward to the boss, who was at the largest building in town, which was either their town hall or a church. I honestly couldn't tell which.

"Are all the little goats ready to be slaughtered?" He sneered menacingly at us. I pulled out my sword as Henry readied his tome. I rushed him with the sword, intending to distract him while Henry prepared a spell. The boss tried to parry my hit, but it just slid off my sword, and my sword made a direct hit. It wasn't very deep, only enough to make sure his full attention was on me. He raised his axe quickly, too quickly, as I raised my own weapon as a shield. I took the hit too hard, hard enough to feel it vibrate through the sword and me. _Henry, hurry up, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up,_ I thought as I waited for Henry. As soon as I felt the pressure let up, I surged forward for another hit. As I got him again, I could see his posture begin to slump. All I had to do was survive the next hit. He seemed to surge at me with the last of his strength, and I remembered that I had my tome. I pulled it out and the warm runes appeared around me once again. He let out a yell as he fell to the ground.

I looked around to see what Henry was doing. I saw him take down the last enemy. Frustration flashed through me. I stormed over there. "Hey we were teamed up. Why'd you go off on your own?" Henry looked at me, with that perpetual happy grin. I could tell that whatever he was about to say was going to frustrate me.

"Well, you looked like you had a handle on everything, so I decided to kill this last guy!" Yes, I was getting a headache from him. But at least he did something _useful_.

"That was pretty impressive. Color me impressed." Robin was applauding as she walked up.

"Swords, sorcery, tactics? Is there anything Wonderboy over here can't do?" It felt nice to be praised for a talent, I just wish that Aversa could've phrased it better. She sounded sarcastic, but it seemed to me that she was eternally sarcastic. It was becoming my new normal, not that I remembered what my old normal was. For all I knew something like this could have been my old normal.

"Makes you wonder what he was doing all alone in the desert, don't it?" Henry began laughing hysterically.

I leaned over to Aversa. "Is there any way to make him get over himself faster?" I whispered to Aversa. She just shrugged. Great, just great. We just stared at Henry, as kept laughing. Until I decided to throw my tome at him. Aversa giggled as I did. He grabbed the tome and looked at me. He got the message. "Well I can't explain why I was in the desert, or why I know what I know, but I shared everything I know, ok?" Henry then handed me back my tome, almost as if I passed a test. Did they have a test for amnesiacs?

"Well, in my opinion, you helped save Plegian lives and Aversa and my sanity. I think that's good enough. What do you think Henry?" I felt like I was being inducted into some exclusive club or worse.

"Well, I'd say that someone with his talents is exactly what the Goatherds need. The real question is can we trust him? Especially with such a story," Henry said as he looked about ready to start laughing again. I prepared my tome. He didn't laugh this time, thank whatever gods were up there. His laugh was really grating on my nerves.

"Unlike you, I trust his story. So, Chrom, how about it? Want to join the Goatherds?" She held out her hand warmly. I took it with a smile.

"I'd love to. After all, I'm not sure how much longer you two will last with Henry." I laughed a bit, and the others joined in. I felt at ease with them, more so than I had earlier. I guess that was the effect of surviving a fight with others. You get closer to them.

As we laughed and joked with each other, I began to notice the townsfolk re-emerging from various structures about town. They seemed to come closer, seeing the brigands had been the ones who had been defeated. Relief was written on almost all faces, and excitement on the few children's. It was almost as if they were looking at heroes. I suppose to them we might as well have been. Pretty good for Goatherds, if I say so myself. The townspeople began to look around, as if assessing the damage. Which was minimal. We had managed to stop the brigands pretty quick. Sure there were a few burned buildings, but it was better than a totally destroyed village.

"Hey, weren't those brigands speaking with a Ylissean accent?" Henry pointed out. 

"Hey, uh just for clarification, what's 'Ylissean'? Amnesiac here, in case you forgot." I sure hoped he didn't forget. At this point, I couldn't be sure with Henry. Anything goes when it came to him.

"Plegia's easternly neighbor. They always seem to be stirring up trouble, and they've been doing it for years." Robin just sighed and shook her head.

"And their bloodlust causes the people to suffer. They're completely helpless against it!" Aversa looked upset, and she even dropped her sarcasm. It made me extremely worried for her.

"Ah ah ah, that's what the Goatherds are for Missy!" I then heard a cry of 'I knew Shepherds would have been a better choice!'. It must have been Robin.

"Pardon me, but is there anything we can do for you, our saviors? We don't have much, but we will gladly do all we can to assist you." The village elder approached as he was speaking. The offer was in fact very kind, especially for a small village.

"Ah, we don't need much, just some water and maybe some jerky. Just enough to get us to the capital." Henry said, matter-of-factly.

"You mean we're not staying the night? But it gets so cold in the desert!" Aversa seemed to move from side to side. It was clear she didn't like it. "Besides, we'll get sand everywhere! Have you _felt_ sand between your legs? It's hell!" I just looked over at Aversa with a dead smile on my face.

"Oh really? Sand sucks? I never would have imagined that." Everyone looked at me at that. Aversa seemed to get the idea, and backed off. Sarcasm could be just as effective a weapon as tomes.

"Well, it's time to get going!" Henry seemed to almost sing. His smile was very wide. I almost wanted to strangle him. I definitely didn't want to spend another night in the sand.

"Ugh Henry, I hate you so much!" Aversa seemed to voice my thoughts. "How could you do this to us?" She pouted. I found myself in agreement with her. Either Henry was joking or we were actually going to do this. I could already feel the sand. Either that, or it was sand that had yet to get off me. Either option was equally valid in my mind at this point.

I looked over at Robin. "Quite the cruel lieutenant you got there. Unless he's kidding about us sleeping in the sand. Please tell me he's kidding," I pleaded to Robin.

Robin looked over at me with sympathy. "Sadly, no he's not kidding. We'll be able to get to our destination quicker if we sleep in the desert. It won't be fun, but I'd like to be closer so we won't have to be in the sun as much tomorrow. Consider it a necessary sacrifice."

Unfortunately, I could see the logic behind her reasoning. The desert sun was unforgiving. "Alright, that makes sense," I conceded.

"So, is everybody ready? Let's go while we still have light to see where we're going." Robin moved to leave the town, and as we left, the villagers gave us some rations, mostly consisting of water and jerky. Both looked fantastic to me. I thanked the villagers, before realizing that I was getting left behind. "Hey! Wait up!" I ran after my small group of I guess you could call them friends. The thought warmed my heart, even if some of them were going to give me headaches. I grabbed the skin of water. _Here's to my new life as a Goatherd, whatever that means._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you guys could let me know if there's any way to improve this, please let me know. I want to improve my ability to write fights.  
> EDIT: This fic is a year old. This wont happen again. I won't let it. Next chapter is character interaction heavy, so that's good.


	3. Chapter 2: Legends Around the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling stories over jerky by a fire, sounds like a great time right?

"Gods, you're scorched! We ordered a tactician, not a lobster!"Aversa said as she put this strange substance on my arm. It burned more than my skin had before. If it was supposed to help, why on Earth did it hurt so much? I channeled my inner dragon and began hissing in utter agony. I tried to move my arm away from Aversa, but she had a vice grip. "Oh stop moving and hissing! It's just aloe!"

"I think our tactician might be rabid! Nyahahaha-oof!" Henry looked down at my tome on his lap. When Aversa giggled, I figured that this was okay. Yes, this was good.

"Come on, stop picking on him, he might throw a tome at you," Robin laughed. I mean, she wasn't wrong. Tome-throwing feels very nice. After you do it, people shut up, and it doesn't use any charges. It's a win-win situation. I went over to collect my tome, and Henry, gave it back, the ever present grin on his face. I swear, there has to be a way to get that smile off his face. It was creepy. I didn't need memories to figure that one out.

We continued walking for what seemed like forever through the ever shifting evil sands, even after the sun set until Henry stopped. "I think that's far enough, what do ya think, Robin?" He then turned to Robin. I tried to will Robin to agree to stop, and if the look on Aversa's face was anything to go by, so was she.

"We're close enough, and I'm sure if we continue, Chrom and Aversa will mutiny." The two of us heaved a sigh of relief. Any longer of walking in this sand, and Robin might've been right.

As we set up our camps, a breeze passed through. It got in my cloak and I shivered. For a place so wickedly hot, it cooled down very fast. Did they give us anything to survive the cold? I hope so. How else are we supposed to survive the cold? Maybe I should've listened to Aversa when she had said it got cold in the desert .

Henry pulled stick after stick out of his robe, making a rudimentary pile. Suddenly, everyone looked to me. "What?" I looked around at all their expecting eyes. What could they want from me?

"You have a Fire tome. Light the fire." Aversa beckoned to the pile. The warm runes appeared around my hand again. The pile burst into flames. Everyone got close to the fire. Clearly this fire was safe even though I had used this tome to kill people earlier. As I inched closer, the fire popped. Why was everyone so calm? Wasn't this magical fire? Wasn't that dangerous?

I sat by the fire, and the first thing I noticed, was the simple burning sensation on my skin. It hurt much like the aloe had, but in a different way. I stuck my hand at the flame to understand more of how they were different in their pain. Before I could touch the flames, Robin motioned her hand by my face. "Hey Chrom, you want some jerky?" At that moment, I realized my stomach had been making some strange sounds. I guess I was hungry. The second she offered some of that jerky, I quickly grabbed it and scarfed it down. "Maybe Henry was on to something." So grabbing things like that wasn't socially acceptable.

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath. The look of relief that washed over the three of their faces was priceless. This was what you do when you take something. You say sorry.

I kept my head down as I continued to scarf down the food. It felt good, if not a bit dry. But everything in the desert was dry, so some part of me was learning to expect that. Still food was food. The fire was nice and warm, if it didn't burn against my skin, just a little. Yet I had grown used to the burning. The taste of the food was new. It was nice, and I couldn't help but love it. Maybe in another life, this would have been my favorite food.

I could almost see it. Robin was there, but she was the tactician. There was a delicate-looking blonde girl, but something told me that she wouldn't react well to being told that. There was also a knight, a huge man, that looked guarded, as if he didn't trust Robin. How could you not trust Robin? She is literally the most genuine I have ever met. I can just tell by her eyes. Those are eyes that just don't lie. We were laughing about how the delicate one didn't like jerky. "Hey Chrom! Hey, lobster-face!" I was pulled from that silly daydream by Aversa. As I looked over, she pointed up.

As I looked at the stars, I didn't notice much of anything. "Yeah? They're stars. What about it?" Was there something I was just missing? She sighed and shook her head.

"Constellations, Chrom. The stars, they form pictures of legends. I figured you might want to hear about them, since you have no memory and all?" That was extremely considerate of her. I nodded my head and moved closer. She pointed up at the sky again. "See that one over there? That's Camus sealing away the deceitful Naga. The lance he used is the same one my sister uses." I saw Robin puff out a bit in pride at that. Must be a big deal. I had no idea why a Goatherd would have such an important weapon, but maybe that was normal. Aversa pointed to another group of stars. "That one is Prince Innes and his sister Princess Tana sealing the Demon King Formetiis. You know I always wondered why they sealed them away instead of killing them. Only one legend did that, the constellation is over there. It's Princess Azura destroying the Silent God, Anankos. You know, we met some strangers right before stumbling onto you. One of them claimed to be Princess Azura in the flesh. Robin and I believed her, but the killjoy over there didn't. She actually reminded me a lot of you. Blue hair, got lost in thought a lot, pretty good at tactics. I hope she's doing okay." She looked up at the sky. Was she upset? I put my hand on her shoulder, in a manner that I hope meant comfort. She smiled back. "Thanks. Anyways, there's a lot of other legends. Like Lady Lyn, and her quest to find her grandfather after he went missing! With her best friend Lady Florina at her side, and the nomadic Lord Eliwood, they put a stop to Nergal's plans and slayed the dragons! That one's my favorite."

"Personally I prefer the one about Prince Innes and Princess Tana." Robin chimed in.

"I like the one about Princess Azura! That one's really weird, because there's three versions! No one can agree on which version is the right one! I like the one where she she sides against the family that is related to her!" I looked at Henry in abject horror. How could you side against the ones who related to you? Then again, I wouldn't know anything about it. I couldn't even remember if I had a family.

"Can I hear more about the one with Camus?" That was the one that drew me the most.

The other three looked amongst themselves. "How about we get a book on legends when we get back to the capital? I'd love to tell you, but it's gotten rather late, and we'll need our rest if we intend to get back to the capital by midday tomorrow." I couldn't argue with such sound logic, that and now the day's excitement was catching up to me. The four of us quickly extinguished our fire as we all set up the two tents for the night. Henry insisted I stay with him, and I couldn't find it in me to argue. It had never crossed my mind to spend the night with the sisters, because they're sisters. I headed to my shared tent, and laid down. I expected to have issues sleeping with all that had happened, but instead, sleep came easy.

As my vision focused, I saw I was in a very bright place. It looked different from the church I had seen earlier in the village. Robin rushed to engage a blonde woman. Robin's lance was pushed away by what seemed to be tendrils of light. The blonde woman threw a blast of pure light at Robin, who only ducked and rolled. The woman vanished in the dust as the spell hit the ground where Robin had been. All I could do was charge up a powerful Fire spell. "Up there!" Robin yelled as the spell I had been charging flew up to where the woman was.

Out of the blue, Robin was hit by the light tendril spell, sending her flying into a pillar. She used her lance to prop herself up. As she did that, the blonde woman began to charge the light blast spell again. I began to charge my Fire spell again. As the woman threw the spell at Robin, I charged out and countered with my Fire spell. The two thankfully canceled each other out. The woman glared at me, the ice in her eyes would have been enough to stop me if I had not been furious that she attacked my friend. Thankfully, she was far enough away that she couldn't pull such a feat again.

"This is it! Let's show destiny what's what, and prove that you're one of us!" Robin stated with confidence. It was rousing, truly no wonder she was a General. _General? Wait what?_ I had no time to focus on that detail as we ran forward to defeat the blonde woman. As she turned to face us, Robin pulled me behind a pillar. Cover, what a good idea. We had no idea how far her range was. When nothing happened, I decided to poke my head out. The woman was just staring in our direction and smiling. It was unnerving.

This whole situation had a sense of foreboding, like something was about to go horribly wrong. I nodded at Robin, who dashed ahead, while I watched her back. "Oh? What silly lambs, thinking you can change fate." Fury boiled in my blood. How could she just talk like that? We were going to win, and the world was going to be all right again. Robin threw her lance at the woman. It hit her square in the shoulder. _Have fun trying to cast spells now._ I then cast one of my Fire spells at her, causing her to slouch over. She looked pissed. Robin ran up, grabbed her lance and jammed it in the woman's abdomen. She yanked it back out, almost slicing the woman in half. Brutal, in the most satisfying way.

The woman took two steps back before falling on her knees, as she began to fade in a mass of blue. Robin looked back, both of us brimming with joy over our victory, until I noticed something. The woman was charging up one final spell. "This will never be over! ROT IN HELL!" Without even thinking, I pushed Robin out of the way, and took the full force of the spell. I flew back from the impact, rolling a few times. When I opened my eyes, Robin was already by my side, helping me up.

"Chrom? Are you all right?" I nodded slowly, my head pounding. She smiled. "Well, that's a wrap. I couldn't have done it without you, you know." She looked over to the quickly vanishing mass of blue. "It's over. We can finally get some peace. I can't wait..." Suddenly, the pounding in my head turned my vision red. I lurched forward, causing Robin to look back to me. "Hey! What's wrong?" Robin said, concern clearly written on every feature. "Give me a second and I'll get someone to- UGH!" A look of agony crossed her face. She took a step back, and I could see a flash of fire in her chest. That was impossible! We had defeated the woman! I then looked down at my own hand, the last licks of flames fading. It was me who had done that.

"This... This wasn't you who did this. Please... go while you still can. Run." At that, Robin fell to the ground, dead. I should be horrified. This is my friend! But instead, I let out the most wicked laugh that I ever heard. It all faded to black after that.

I awoke with a start, right into a hand with runes surrounding it. I looked up and there was Henry, all righteous fury and no smile to be seen. So you could get rid of the smile. I just wished I had never found that out.

"Where are they?" He basically growled at me. A sinking feeling settled in my gut. It didn't take a genius to know how "they" meant. My nightmare flooded back into my memories. What if something happened to either of them? I got up, careful to avoid the hand that was pointed at me.

He kept the hand level with me, poised to strike if I so much as said the wrong thing.I raised my hands in front of me. "Let's just calm down and look for them. I don't think they could have gotten that far." I took a few steps towards the entrance of the tent. At that moment, as if by fate, the ground began shaking. I ran out to see a vivid purple hole in the sky and some of the desert frozen over. "Like maybe over there?" I looked over at Henry. He just nodded and we ran over to the frozen wasteland. _Please let Robin and Aversa be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write! I really liked the challenge of roleswapping the previous FE games! Note on the Premonition chapter: When I started this fic, I didn't know how to write it, and I wanted to open with the scene I did, so I decided the Premonition would be a recurring nightmare instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Chrom is the amnesiac tactician, and Robin is the lord! This is my extreme makeover: plot edition!


End file.
